Things Happen For A Reason
by Elven Stranger
Summary: Yeah Yeah its another girl gets dropped into ME AND a marysue BUT mine is special i wrote it R&R please SiriusStrider is my beta


A/N here it is revised please im welcome to edit it again so leave a reveiw im also looking for another beta email me at if you want to be my beta

Dedicated to Sirius-Strider

* * *

There was a flash of bright light, then pain, then nothing. Drea stared into darkness.

* * *

"Do you think she will make it Ada?" Aragorn asked Lord Elrond.

"One cannot be sure but I think she will," Lord Elrond replied.

Aragorn and Lord Elrond stood in a bedchamber. A girl with black hair and chocolaty brown eyes laid on a bed her eyes open. But alas she was unconscious. The girl had a large scar on her face and tire tracks over her legs.

"What do you think happened to her for I have seen nothing that could have made those marks on her legs?" Aragorn asked.

"I have no idea Estel," Lord Elrond replied.

"And I wonder where she came from, look at her clothes," Aragorn continued.

"I know they are strange," Lord Elrond replied.

"I will come down for Supper in a little while I am not hungry now," Aragorn said.

"Ok, do not be long for our guests will be here soon," Lord Elrond replied.

Lord Elrond left the room. Aragorn walked over to the window and gazed upon the grounds.

"Hu, wa, where am I?" the girl said. Aragorn spun around and looked at the girl. Her head was lifted off of the pillow and she looked at him intently.

"You are at the House of Lord Elrond," Aragorn announced.

"And where would that be?" The girl asked.

"In Rivendell," Aragorn replied.

"And where would _that_ be?" The girl asked again.

Aragorn looked confused, but so did the girl.

"In Middle Earth?" Aragorn asked.

"Where the hell is that," the girl asked.

"Here?" Aragorn asked.

"YOU CAN'T GET ANYMORE SPECIFIC?" The girl shouted.

"NO," Aragorn said calmly.

"WHY NOT?" the girl screamed.

"Good evening," Lord Elrond said as he walked in to the room.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded.

"Calm down. I could ask you the same thing. What were you doing in my forest?" Lord Elrond asked.

"YOU'RE FOREST! I JUST WOKE UP AND I WAS IN HERE WHERE THE HELL AM I?" the girl shouted.

"I am Lord Elrond. Aragorn found you in the forest outside of my house-," Lord Elrond started.

"Wait a minuet who is Aragorn?" The girl asked.

"I am," Aragorn said turning around.

"Oh, keep going," the girl said.

"And he brought you to me. You were unconscious at the time. I healed you as best I could for you had a nasty cut across your face and tracks of something over your legs the mark is still there. Do you know what it is from? And what, my dear lady, is your name?" Lord Elrond finished.

"The name is Alessandra, Drea for short," The girl said.

"You were unconscious for seven months we thought for sure you were going to die. Both of your legs were broken," Lord Elrond said.

"Seven months," Drea gasped in disbelief.

She tossed the covers down to the end of the bed and lifted up the night gown she was wearing to her waist. There were four large black and blue marks on her legs. Two rested above her knees and two below. She gasped.

"Those are… tire tracks," Drea stuttered.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"Tire tracks from cars?" Drea said.

"What is a car? Aragorn asked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK A CAR IS!" Drea screamed.

A man with grey hair and a long grey beard walked into the room.

"Calm yourself my dear girl," the man said.

"Who are _you_?" Drea demanded.

"I, am Gandalf the grey," The man replied.

"Oh and who is that why are you grey?" Drea asked.

"I am a wizard milady," Gandalf said.

"Wizards, Elves what else?" Drea asked.

"What do you mean milady?" Aragorn asked.

"Well were _I_ come from there are no elves of wizards, just humans," Drea replied.

"I understand. I will be back. Excuse me Lady Drea," Gandalf said as he walked out the door.

"Estel, it is time for you to come down for dinner our guests have arrived. Lady Drea, I will have some food sent up for you. Do not try to get up, your legs are weak," Lord Elrond said

"Fine ada but I wanted to eat up here," Aragorn replied.

"No, we have guests," Lord Elrond replied sharply.

"Fine, fine I will come," Aragorn replied.

Aragorn walked to the door and turned around to look at Drea and said, "I will be back up after dinner, and we will talk more then."

"Ok," Drea replied.

Aragorn walked out the door. Drea through the covers to the end of the bed. She moved so that her legs hung over the side of the bed. As she tried to stand, a girl came rushing into the room.

"NO you don't," the girl said.

"But-," Drea started.

"Lord Elrond gave strict instructions for you to not get up," the girl replied.

Drea reluctantly got back into the bed.

Drea mumbled something that sounded like 'Damn you Elrond'

"That is why I am staying with you," the girl said.

"My name is Drea," Drea said as pleasant as humanly possible when one has just found out that they were run over by a car.

"Nice to meet you Lady Drea, I am Samril," the girl said.

Drea couldn't help but notice that the girl, Samril, looked a lot like her. The both had black hair and fair skin but where as Samril's eyes held joy and happiness, Drea's chocolaty brown eyes held pain and torture. A maid came into the room carrying a tray of food. She set it down on Drea's lap and left the room. Drea glanced down at the tray and noticed that it held a lot of food, fruits and breads, meats and vegetables. Drea gingerly picked up an apple and started eating. Once she was finished with the apple, she picked up a small piece of bread and ate that. With that Drea laid back and fell into a deep sleep. Samril picked up the tray and carried it out of the room.

Drea woke. Her surrounding where blurry. Slowly, her eyes came into focus. She saw Aragorn sitting next to her bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Drea asked.

"About an hour and a half. I was just about to leave," Aragorn replied.

"Why?" Drea asked.

"There is a ball tonight, I must attend," Aragorn replied.

"Oh, how long is it?" Drea asked.

"Four hours, but I will not stay that long, would you like me to bring my dear friend to visit you when I come?" Aragorn asked.

"Sure I would like to meet him," Drea replied.

"I must go Lady Drea, I will come up in about three hours," Aragorn said as he walked out of the room. Drea tossed the bedding off of her and tried to stand up. She felt her knees buckle. She took a few steps and collapsed.

'Great I have nothing to lift myself up on and everyone will be at the ball for at least three hours,' Drea thought as she felt an excruciating pain being shot up her legs.


End file.
